The Daughters Of Artemis
by Simevra Lestrange
Summary: Artemis is blessed with two daughters by Hera and Aphrodite. One becomes a hunter, the Other becomes a free spirited bird. With luck and planning, they might win immortality for all the demigods.
1. Chapter 1

DOA #1

**A/N: PJo, obviously. Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise is not Simi's. Everything you dont? Certainly hers.**

Artemis angrily glared at the man. She was falling for him, no, admiring his looks. Nevertheless, it was danger. She could not afford risks like this, she could break her vow. No, it wouldnt do. She'll kill him. Without a second thought.

Thalia came to her, and as if she read her thoughts said, "You have to do it, my lady. You know it is the best way."

Artemis nodded, and fired a shot. The man fell with a cry. He died, painlessly just as Artemis wanted him to. And then something went wrong.

The silver arrow began shifting form and finally transformed into a baby girl. Thalia and Artemis exchanged looks of absolute horror.

"What is the meaning of this, my lady?" Thalia asked, worried.

"I know not, Thalia, but I intend to find out. Meanwhile lets take my..." Artemis paused. Then she made up her mind.

"...my _daughter _to the camp."

Thalia nodded, still in shock. She walked up to the corpse and picked the baby. "She is a lot like you, my lady. What do you intend to name her?"

Artemis paused.

"Jane Callisto"

Thalia smiled. "She will make you proud, my lady."

Artemis took Jane, and felt a rush of love and pride. "Yes, she will."

"STEVE!" An agonized voice startled them.

A man, looking a lot like the man who was killed, was looking at them and the corpse. "Did you kill my brother? Did you? Tell me! Do you know who I am? I am Sean Wendell, Chief of Police. I-"

He never got to finish the sentence. Another arrow of Artemis struck him, and down he fell right next to his brother.

"Pathetic men. Only fi- whats that, Thalia? Tell me the arrow is not reshaping itself." Artemis said, her eyes wide.

"It is, my lady. There, another baby girl." Thalia walked again and picked up this new girl, who looked less like Artemis and more like her father.

Artemis gave Jane to Thalia and took the other child. "Hello, Jean Zoe. While I absolutely love you and your sister Jane, I do wish to know why you were born, I shall take you both to Olympus now. Allright?" she murmured to the child, who was looking at her curiously.

"Thalia, inform the other hunters of this. Tonight we celebrate. Meanwhile.. I will have to talk to our family. Here. Have Jean for a second. Ill take an older form. Shield your eyes, Thalia."

And Artemis looked 21. She left for Olympus with her daughters.

Everybody was silent as Artemis stormed in, with two wailing baby girls in her arms.

Everyone, except Apollo, that is.

"_What do I see? Say I am wrong,_

_For my beloved sister, I sing this song,_

_As Artemis stands without usual glitter and sheen,_

_I hate to ask, but what happened to staying clean?"_

"SHUT UP, APOLLO! These two are my daughters! Born from arrows that fell men! What is the meaning of this, father?"

Aphrodite giggled. Hera shifted uneasily.

Artemis glared at them. "Explain."

"Its called Aphrora blessing! All the arrows you shoot at men shall yield you babies of your favoured gender! Isnt that just wonderful?" Aphrodite gushed.

"YOU REMOVE THIS CURSE, NOW!"

"What? You are a mother, you dont love your daughters?" Hera asked.

"Of course I do! But two will do!"

"Ah, the rhyme. You might usurp my position, sister. I'd better watch out." Apollo laughed.

Hera hastily removed the blessing-curse. "Artemis-"

"Save it!" Artemis said. Jane and Jean were silent now, and swatting each other. "Be quiet you two!"

They immediately started to cry.

"Hush, dear nieces! You have the coolest uncle in the world! Tell me your names!" Apollo bounced to the children.

"Jane and Jean. One more thing. Since i wont have any more children, these two will be immortal. Am i clear?" Artemis said and nobody raised their voice against it.

"Wonderful. Congratulations, Artemis." Poseidon walked to her and patted her.

"Ill leave. I have a celebration night with the hunters."

"Say hello to the sweethearts for me." Apollo winked.

Jane hit him with her tiny fist.

"I am so proud of you." Artemis looked adoringly at her daughter.

Jean immediately copied that.

"You, too, Jean! You are both equal to me! Now, come. Lets go and celebrate with your aunts." Artemis cooed, and off she went.

"This will be interesting." Poseidon said.

"Oh, you have no idea. You wait. They are going to bring about a huge change, bigger than the pact of the big three." Apollo said.

"Don't let me in on it." Poseidon said.

"Where shall we raise her, my lady?" Diana, a hunter asked a dancing Artemis, after she had had a little too much Booze.

"I am thinking about that, Diana. Not with us.." Artemis said, dancing a wild tribal dance.

"You are right. Hunting atmosphere plus babies equal no good" Amy downed a glass of wine and mimicked Artemis's steps.

"I got the perfect idea!" Artemis yelled. "Stop, Huntresses!"

The whole area went still.

"My daughters shall be raised in Camp Half Blood. They will stay with five hunters. I will visit them every week. Who are the hunters who shall volunteer for this?" she asked.

Everyone raised their hands, claiming to be experts in baby care. After a lot of debating, she chose two very caring, soft girls, Leah and Rose. Then she chose two very aggressive girls, Jade and Stella. Finally, her third in command, Gemma was to go, as she could handle any situation.

The next day morning she sent them off.

"Ill see you in a week! I promise! Be good, you two!" she called as they flew away on her chariot.


	2. Chapter 2

DOA #2

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you :D **

**This chappie dedicated to RainbowsLive. Check out his stories ;D**

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

"No, Chiron. No. For the millionth time, we are not campers, and probably my mother will take me away this very day. I was sent here to grow up. Not play catch the flag. And besides, the Hunters will not ally themselves with boys." Jean said, with a tone of finality.

Jane and Jean grew up at four times the normal rate, so they looked and were mentally sixteen now.

"Oh sure, but are you a hunter?" Drew smirked as she came in. "Besides, your sister flirts like hell with Mark from Ares. You know that?"

"Go away, Drew. My sister does as she pleases, she doesn't plan on joining the hunters. Unlike me."

"Which you do so that you will automatically be upgraded to Thalia's position and-" Drew screamed for Jean raised her hand as if to smack her.

"Get going, Drew. Don't make me kill you."

Jean stormed away to find Jane. Drew was right, Jane was getting carried away by Mark.

Sure enough, Jane was laughing at something Mark said and he was proudly laughing along. Jean decided Apollo was a bad influence on Jane.

"Jane, i need to speak to you." she said, calm and controlled.

"Oh, Jean, cant it wait?" she moaned.

"Im afraid it cant." she said without any emotion.

Mark shrugged and Jane went with Jean.

"What?" she hissed once we got to a safe location.

"Why are you flirting with him?"

"Honestly, you are too much like mother. Im not a hunter." Jane said, with a small sigh.

"Why do you flirt, anyway?" Jean asked indignantly.

"None of your business, Jean. Now leave."

With that Jane stormed away. Jean bit her lip as she watched her sister's retreating form. Why wouldn't she listen to her?

"Its probably Aphrodite's doing, Jean."

She whirled around and saw her mother.

"She'll understand soon. She is immortal, he is mortal, she will let go soon. I know that she wont join the hunters, she has spent too much time with Apollo to dislike boys, but you, Jean? Will you?" Artemis asked.

"Of course, mother!" Jean said, feeling very honoured.

"I've come to take you both and my hunters. Go on, lets go and pack."

"p-p-p-pack?" Jean stuttered. Did gods pack for their kids?

"Well, i am a god, but i also happen to be a loving mother. Now, go on." Artemis chuckled.

…..

"Hello, Jane."

"Hey, mom. What's up?"

Artemis smiled and shook her head. Apollo. He was to blame for how Jane had turned out.

"Pack, Jane, we are leaving."

"what?" asked Jane, shocked.

"You heard me, pack." Artemis said as she began pulling out clothes.

"When will i be back?" Jane asked hopefully. Jean smirked.

"Im sorry dear, im afraid you wont. Im taking you to live with me."

"What?" Jane looked positively scared now. _What about Mark? _She shook her head, stubborn.

"No, i wanna stay here."

"Jane, _Pack."_

Jane knew that tone. Very upset, she began stuffing her clothes jnto bags. Then she ran to the Ares cabin, screaming for Mark all the way.

The door flung open. Mark fell out, pushed by angry kids.

"What's wrong, Jane?" he asked, annoyed.

"I... Im leaving, Mark."

Mark frowned

"When will you be back?"

"I... I wont." Jane hung her head.

"What do you mean, you wont?"

"Just that. My mother is taking me..."

"Ah. I see."

Mark walked away, cutting her off, not even hearing her out. He walked like it meant nothing to him leaving Jane feeling miserable.

…

"This is my palace! Though i rarely use it. The hunters and i are always on the go on, select a room and unpack!" Artemis said.

Jean was bubbling with joy. The other five hunters were glad to be back. Jane was the only one who felt horrible.

She selected the first room she saw and dropped her bags on the bed. She lay down.

Soon, Thalia came in.

"Hey, Jane, you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just lost in thought... I guess." she lied.

Thalia nodded. "Your sister is joining the hunters now. Your mother asks if you would, too."

"No, i wont." Jane said.

"Why not?" Thalia frowned.

"I don't want to, Thalia."

Thalia left after some small talk, making Jane feel lonely again. Artemis gave her a conch shell to call her in times of need. She then left with the hunters.

The room swung open and a hotttttt guy walked in.

"Sup, Jane? Missing your best friend and uncle?" Apollo grinned.

"Go away, Apollo."

"Hey, you are serious. What's wrong?"

"Mark."

"Who is Mark? What did he do?" Apollo asked, semi angrily.

"I left him. Apollo, my mother took me permanently from camp."

"Oh darn. Just find another guy to bone, Jane."

"I wasn't _boning _him, Apollo!"

"Whatever. Do you know what Artemis's excuse for this would be?"

"I need to become a huntress?"

"No! Dude, its sooo easy. You're immortal, your little boyfriend is mortal!"

"Then, do i become mortal?"

"You cant reverse immortality. Even if you could, i wouldn't let you."

"Well, what, then?"

"Mark becomes immortal!"

"Duh, as if. Why would gods make somebody immortal just because i like him?"

" No, they wont. Not if you ask only for Mark's immortality."

"You want me to ask the for all demigods?"

"yes!" Apollo laughed cheerfully. "This might even serve as a form of birth control, who knows?" he laughed again.

"But, Apollo, how-"

Apollo leaned in and whispered something into her ear.

Jane's eyes grew wide. She nodded and kissed his cheek.

"By the way, you are getting hot, Jane. Who is this Mark kid, anyway?"

"Ares cabin."

"So you go for the strong ones with muscles?"

"shut up, Apollo!"

"Mark is lucky, he is. Say, you dunnit?"

"Apollo!"

"I want answers!"

"No! We haven't even like, gone on a proper date!"

"And yet you want him around? Somebody is in luuuurve." Apollo sang.

Jane threw a pillow at him. "Remind me why you are my best friend?"

"Cuz im cool."

"Pwesh."

They laughed and laughed about random things. For the first time that day, Jane was happy.


End file.
